


【Furious/Max】New Life

by saltcake



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/M, Omega Max Rockatansky, 金主的约稿
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:46:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25263310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltcake/pseuds/saltcake
Summary: 有生子，是最后选择留下的Max，孕期的故事
Relationships: Furiosa/Max Rockatansky
Kudos: 5





	【Furious/Max】New Life

**Author's Note:**

> 发表于2019/4/7，补档  
> 感谢金主爹咪！

“她还好吗？”

Max抬起眼，Furiosa枕在他的肩膀上，还在昏睡。“已经退热了。”Max回答，他碰了一下Furiosa的脸，揩掉一小块尘污。

女孩隔着皮革质的车座椅看他，The Dag和Cheedo睡在Furiosa旁边，相互依偎着。

“他死了。”Toast说。

“嗯。”Max点了下头，他拉开Furiosa紧攥的拳头，握住她的手指，用指腹摩挲她的手掌内侧。

“你会一直跟我们在一起吗？”年轻的女Omega轻声问，她小心地打量着Max的神色，“Furiosa标记了你。”

Max看了她一眼，Toast有些畏惧，她咬着嘴唇，但还是坚定地说道:“你怀了她的孩子。”

“我能闻出来。”Toast说，“你身上的味道和Dag很像。”

“她没有标记她。”Max说，表情有些冷硬。

“不是信息素，”Toast摇摇头，“是孕育者的味道。”

Max沉默地盯着她，似乎又回到了他们最初见面的时候，戒备又危险。Toast没有退缩，”你们需要一个家。”女孩说。驾车的老妇人透过后视镜看向他们。

Furiosa呻吟了一声，Max中止了他们的对视，他侧过头，轻轻捏着Furiosa的手指。

在昏睡了一整天后，Furiosa终于醒过来一次，她还是很虚弱，Max给她喂了一些水。他抚摸着Furiosa的眉骨，嘴唇轻轻贴上去，Alpha抓着他的衣角，“我在这里。”Max柔声说，他吻了吻她的眼角，“我们回家了。”

第二天落日，Furiosa的意识清明起来。Capable从车顶下来，告诉他们已经可以看到堡垒了。

女孩们捡来一些干树枝，Max燃起篝火，他扶着Furiosa从车上下来，“你能站着吗？”他贴着她的耳朵问，Furiosa抓着他的肩膀，有些用力，从胸腔里发出撕裂的隆隆声，Max被弄疼了，“没关系，”他轻声安慰道，“没关系的。我在这里。”

“她需要休息，”Dag说，怀抱着那一盒种子，“你不应该勉强她。”

Max看了她一眼，他揽着Furiosa坐下，让她靠在自己身上。“Immortan Joe死了，”Max说，他侧头示意了一下引擎盖上裹着白布的尸体，“你们需要确立新的当权者，一个可靠并且足够强大的领袖(Alpha)。”

“我们的时间不多了。”他抿起嘴，抬眼看着女孩们，“打破了旧秩序，就要建立新规则。否则混乱将要降临。”

“你似乎有点操之过急了。”年长的女Beta打断道，Max看向她，“经验之谈。”他说。

“Max…”Furiosa盯着燃烧的篝火，轻声唤他。

“嗯，”Max将耳朵凑过去，“你感觉好点了吗？”

“你要去哪里？”她问道。

Max沉默了片刻，“我哪也不去。”他温和地说道，“我跟你在一起。”

Max凝视着遥远的地平线，天边泛白，深蓝渐渐退去，黄沙还是暗色的，在等待太阳的苏醒。

他握着方向盘，Furiosa在后座沉睡，女孩们跟她靠在一起。Max将掌心覆盖在自己的腹部，垂下眼，若有所思。

“你有宝宝了吗？”副驾驶上的Mother醒了，她看着Max，眼底闪着温柔的光。

“可能。”Max回答，嗓音沙哑，“我不知道。”

“你不想要吗？”年长的女人轻声问。

“我只是不知道是不是该带他来到这个世界上。”Max顿了顿，他抿起干裂的嘴唇，望向车窗外漫漫黄沙，“这里充满了……辐射与暴力。还有血。”

世界崩塌，信仰覆灭，废土垂危，癲人苟活。

“我一直在…逃亡与流浪，尽力活下去。”

“这个世界正在死去，”Max说，“他不应该在这里降生( he is a mistake)。”

希望本身就不该存在( Hope is a mistake)。

“但是我们每个人都是浴血而生的。”老妇人说，她的眼眶干裂，眼球混浊，眼睛却依旧明亮，“这可能将会是一个新的开始。”

Max沉默了，他看着群星退去，大地染上金黄。

“也许吧。”他发动汽车，太阳在他们的身后升起。

他的世界充满了战火与鲜血。

他同本能搏斗，躲避活人与死人的追捕。

现在，他有了一个新的使命。

他选择了留下。

他记得大地远去，黄沙弥散，清水滔滔，Max睁开眼，盯着黑暗中斑驳的岩壁。

Furiosa睡在他的旁边，呼吸平缓，Max侧过身，他向Alpha靠近了一点，小心地倚在她的后背上。他嗅了嗅，闻到血和尘土的味道。

他很累，很快又睡过去。Furiosa翻过身来，将他搂进怀里。

Max醒来时，Furiosa已经不在了，他坐起来，挠挠头，不太清醒。他后颈处的标记结痂了，Max摸了摸，觉得有点痒。

他听到脚步声，一个他未曾见过的女人走了进来，年纪很大，是个Omega。她带来了食物和水，Max有些戒备地盯着她，他们相互打量着，老妇人的视线在他的腰腹上打转，显得很高兴，“你们应该会有一个健康的宝宝，——Max？你叫Max是吗？”

Max皱了下眉，“你是谁？”他警惕地反问道。

“你可以叫我Miss Giddy，”Max的表情有点奇怪，老妇人并没有在意，她把食物和水放在床边，推过去一点，与Max保持着距离，“Furiosa叫我来照顾你。”

“我很好。”Max立刻说，“Furiosa在哪？”

“她有一些事情要去处理，也许要晚点才会回来。”Miss Giddy安抚道，“你需要喝一点水，吃些东西。你想要在堡垒里转转吗？”

“她一个人吗？”Max打断道，他找到自己的靴子，套在脚上，他起身拿过水，用上唇沾了一下，是干净的，他观察着Miss Giddy的表情，喝光了整瓶水。

“妻子们跟她在一起，”Miss Giddy慈爱地看着他，Max舔了下嘴唇，有点不太适应，“车队早上就离开了，她需要去建立新的秩序。”

Max点了点头，他盯着托盘上的食物，瞥了一眼老妇人，然后抓过一块干面包塞进嘴里，起身去拿自己的夹克。

“你要去哪？”Miss Giddy问道，Max闪身从她旁边过去，“车队已经离开很久了！”

“只是随便逛逛。”Max随口应道。他被噎到了，咳了两声。

他上次是作为血主被关押在这里的。Max并不了解堡垒的构造和分布，这里就像蚁巢，天花板和两侧都是凹凸不平的石壁，让人感到压抑。他开始不可控制地怀念天空和大漠，空旷的天地，这里太狭小了。

他想要离开，或者去找自己的Alpha。Max试图区分空气中各种不同的味道，他皱着鼻子，几个战争幼童从他的身旁跑过去，差点撞到他。Max继续向前走，这里没有灯火，光线从岩壁上方的裂缝中透射下来，他走到一处岔路口，在一个方向嗅到潮气。

这里是种植农作物的地方，入眼是浓烈的绿。为了减少占地面积，这里采用了立式栽培。Max从一排排花架前走过，他从未见过如此之多的绿色植物，他感受到一股微妙的愉悦，甚至缓解了他后颈处的肿胀。

他听到动静，走过去时泥土的味道和那股熟悉的信息素迎了上来，是那个白头发的女Omega。Dag看到他，吓了一跳，她摆弄着一小堆土，白皙的手指上沾着黑色的泥。

“我想种一点种子…”她跪坐在地上，抬头看他。Max朝她点点头，“你没跟她们去？”他迟疑地问道。

“我不想去。”Dag垂下眼，她捻了捻指尖的尘土，Max在她身旁蹲下来。

“你在种什么？”他好奇地问。

“花吧，”女孩不确定地说，“它们看起来没什么区别。”

“你应该把它们分开，”Max建议道，“等它们长大再结果，再留下种子，我们就知道谁是谁了。”

“如果它们死了呢？”Dag担忧地问。

“如果他们从未发芽，”Max说，“那与死亡又有什么区别。”

“等到这最后一处土地也消失，它们将永远失去存在的意义。”

“你相信那个吗？”女孩问他，Max看着她，“末世论，”Dag说，“世界真的无药可救了吗？”

她在说话时，无意识地护住了自己的腹部，Max看到了，他的目光闪了闪，落在了一棵刚刚钻出土壤的小芽上。

“不。”他听到自己的声音说。

我不知道。

在来到堡垒一个月后，Max迎来了孕期的第一次热潮。

他在睡梦中惊醒，真切地感受到腹中那个新生命的存在。他很热，又很害怕，他干涸太久了，那粒新鲜的种子在他的秘地里生根发芽。他出了很多汗，身上湿透了，腿间却是干的，Max喘息着，他蜷缩起身体，紧抓着自己的胸口。

“…Max？”Furiosa醒过来，从背后搂住他，安抚地亲吻他的腺体，Max无意识地呻吟着，他嗅到Alpha的味道，向后挤进她的怀里，Furiosa拉开他的手指，轻轻摩挲他的虎口，“我在这里……”

Max哽咽出声，“我感觉到它了，”他反抓住Alpha的手指，拉着放到自己的肚子上，“它在里面…”他急切地撩开自己的上衣，让Alpha的指腹贴着他汗湿的皮肤，“上帝啊，”Max啜泣着说，“它真的在里面……”

“我们的孩子？”Furiosa吻了吻他的耳廓，温柔地揉按着Omega的腹部，Max急促地抽着气，“是的、是的——”他吞咽了一下，轻微发着抖，Alpha温热的掌心抚摸着他的腰腹，Max垂着睫毛，Furiosa的嘴唇贴在他的耳边，“放轻松，Max，这很好……”

Max呜咽着，Furiosa的手指在他的下腹打转，她将膝盖挤进Omega的腿间，轻轻磨蹭，“你想要吗？”她咬着Omega的耳朵问，“你闻起来很香……”

Max瑟缩了，他在Alpha抚摸他的阴茎时轻声呻吟，他很烫，手指搭在Furiosa的手臂上。他很容易射出来一次，Max抽着鼻子，Furiosa吻了吻他的眼角，她向后触碰Omega的穴口，很涩，“Max？”

Max呻吟了一声，他嗅到Alpha炙热的气息，小腹微微抽搐，他抓着Furiosa手腕，挣扎着摇摇头，“不…”他低声恳求，“…不……”

Furiosa的动作顿了顿，她撑起身，压在Omega的身上，Max抿着嘴唇，脆弱地看着她。Furiosa帮他脱掉了潮湿的衣服，她贴着Omega灼热的皮肤，安抚地亲吻他，“我就在这里，”她抚摸Max的脸侧，贴着他潮红的脸颊，“我就在这陪着你。”

“一切都会好起来的，”她温柔地说，Max轻声啜泣着，Furiosa吻了吻他的眼睛，“你希望是‘他’还是‘她’？”

“我不知道……”Max说，他眨着眼睛，眼眶泛红，“我想抱着你…”

“来，”Furiosa揽住他，Max环抱着她的肩膀，轻轻蹭了蹭，“我就在这，Max…”

三个月的时候，Furiosa忙于在汽油镇和子弹农场之间奔波，不得不离开她的Omega。大部分时间Max都是一个人度过的，他的情绪已经稳定下来，不会再因为肚里揣着崽而害怕得崩溃。

他在白天会去看Dag侍弄花草，或者教Toast打靶，Omega的信息素可以彼此慰藉。到了晚上，他自己一个人睡，有时会想着Furiosa自慰，他嗅着Alpha残留的气息，有些粗暴地揉搓着自己的阴茎，他捏着头部，将包皮外翻，他在高潮后的寂静黑夜里仍感到浓浓的空虚与孤独，Max低声啜泣着，将手指插进潮湿的穴口。

他思念着自己的Alpha。

Max变得很黏Furiosa，Furiosa也会在回来后立刻来找他，在堡垒的时候，他们基本上一直待在一起。Furiosa去做视察，Max就跟着她，他在旁边站着，Capable凑过来，在他耳边偷偷笑，“你的眼睛要长在她的身上啦。”Max看了她一眼，毫不介意地点点头，“我会的。”

有时他们会做爱，但并不过火，比起性爱Max更喜欢窝在Alpha的怀里，肌肤相亲，他会努力把自己缩成一团，挤进Furiosa的臂弯。

Max昏昏欲睡，Furiosa用手指理过他毛茸茸的脑袋，拈了拈他的发尾，“有点长了。”Max抬起眼来看她，眼角还红着，Furiosa吻了吻他的额头。Max从她的身旁起来，他慢慢地跨坐到Furiosa的身上，腿根夹着Alpha的阴茎，Furiosa摸了摸他的腰，又触碰了一下Omega鼓胀的乳头。

“我们做过一次了。”Furiosa轻声说，Max含糊地应了一声，他缓慢地骑着Alpha，俯下身跟她接吻。Furiosa含着他的嘴唇轻咬，“嘿…Max，”她舔了舔他的舌尖，“你不用这样……”

“我想要。”Max咕哝着说，他刚被操过，后面是湿的，他很容易让Furiosa滑进去，凑过去亲吻她的眉骨。

揣着崽子的Omega都很戒备，又容易没有安全感。Furiosa摸了摸Max汗湿的脖子，Max侧头舔吻她的手腕内侧，他其实会更偏好Furiosa的机械臂，他喜欢金属的味道。

他达到第二次高潮，射出一些稀薄的精水，颤抖着弓起身。Furiosa抱着他，抚摸他宽厚的后背，她亲了亲Max的耳朵尖，“我明天给你剪短一点？”

Max沉默地抵着她的肩膀，似乎睡着了，然后轻轻点了点头。

大概在第五个月的时候，Dag生产了，是一个健全的女孩儿，胎毛跟她的母亲一样，是白色的。

当时车队在外，只留下了Cheedo和Max。堡垒里的Beta医师叫他们去帮忙，Miss Giddy和Cheedo拉着Dag的手安抚她，Max愣愣地站在旁边，完全不知道自己该干什么。他闻到血和信息素，听到婴儿的第一声啼哭，医师把软软的小姑娘塞到他的怀里，Max抱着她，有些慌乱无措。

“像她的母亲一样漂亮，吭？”医师朝他眨眨眼。

“…嗯。”Max盯着婴儿皱巴巴的小脸，沉默地点点头。

Furiosa回来的时候，Max正在给那几棵小苗浇水，Dag拜托Toast帮忙照料这些植物，他偶尔也会去看看。

她是看过Dag和孩子后才过来的，Max闻得出来。他没有说话，捋了捋叶片上沾着的水珠。

“是一个女孩儿。”Furiosa轻声说，她倚在花架旁，温柔地看着Max。

“唔，”Max垂着眼，他点点头，“像她的母亲一样漂亮。”他侧头看了Furiosa一眼，又低下头，“赶着回来的？”他盯着嫩绿的叶尖，装作若无其事地问，“油彩还没有擦。”

“收到信号弹就回来了，”Furiosa回答，“难得的好消息。”

“嗯。”Max沉默，他摆弄着植株，Furiosa一直在看着他，直到他将手里的东西放下，肩部微微绷着，抬起眼看向她。

“为了她。”Max说。语气里带着一丝尖锐。

“怎么了，Max？”Furiosa走过来，她的指尖抚过Max的后颈。Max皱了下眉，他还是没有办法忽略那个，其他Omega的味道。

在他的Alpha身上。

他的Alpha。

他察觉到自己的负面情绪在失控。他有焦虑症，Max知道，他以为结合会缓解这一切，但就像清澈的水流淌过黄沙只会留下沙砾的间隙，Omega的本性肆意蔓延着，孕育生命只会使本能中的阴暗更加极端。

“你操过她们吗？”

他听到自己的声音，Furiosa有些惊讶地看着他，Max感到一阵晕眩，他还不到日子，Furiosa认真地盯着他的眼睛，“不，Max，我没有。”

他听不清，只记得怀里软软的婴儿和血。Max扑过去，抓住Furiosa的肩膀，Furiosa皱了下眉，但没有躲，她毫无抵抗，试图安抚自己的Omega。

“那些女Omega，”他气喘吁吁地逼问，“她们求你，然后你就、你就——”Max咬着牙，他揪着Furiosa的前襟，面部肌肉微微抽搐。他的下面开始淌水，Omega呜咽了一声，Furiosa安抚用掌心摩挲他的腰侧，Max喘息着，他推搡着将Furiosa压倒在地，骑在她的腰胯上，“你背叛了Immortan Joe，”他发出尖锐的嘶嘶声，“为了她们！”

“为了救赎。”Furiosa纠正道，Max恶狠狠地盯着她。Furiosa伸出手，贴近Max的脸侧，她试着用自己的信息素安抚她的Omega，Max喘着粗气，还有些抗拒，他慢慢冷静下来，闭了闭眼，靠到Furiosa的掌心里。

“我很抱歉…”Max沉声说，他俯下身，额头抵着Furiosa的胸膛，Furiosa抚摸着他的后颈，安抚地亲吻他的发旋。

“我感到焦虑，”Max哑着嗓子，他将手护在自己的腹部，肩膀缩着，“我会想要攻击她们。”

“Miss Giddy说你最近休息的不太好。”Furiosa的指腹擦过他的颧骨，Max含混地应了一声，“你想要我再标记你一次吗？”她温和地询问道。

Max很快地看了她一眼，又移开视线，他抿起嘴，小幅度地在Alpha的小腹上蹭了一下。

“我不会伤害你们的。”Furiosa说。

Max沉默着，他点了点头，在Alpha触碰他的腺体时乖顺地垂下眼。

他们的第一次标记是在车里，外面是漫天的黄沙与硝烟。妻子们躲在车底，将车内的空间留给了他们。Max在发情期，他一般不会去招惹Alpha，常年亡命天涯使他的身体机能发生大幅改变，Omega那部分不会过度影响他，但一个健康强壮的Alpha依旧极具吸引力，令他血脉偾张。

他们在战车的驾驶座上做爱，Max脱掉他的夹克和裤子，张开大腿跨坐在Alpha的身上，湿漉漉脏兮兮的，后腰抵着坚硬的方向盘，穴口里往外淌着水。他弓起身，在Alpha啃咬他的嘴唇时摩挲着她的肩背，他的鼻腔里充斥着血和机油的味道，Max发出兴奋的嘶声，Alpha打开他，操进他的身体里，从胸腔里发出野兽一样的咆哮，他们交配、结合，身上还留着对方留下的淤青，Alpha的犬牙刺进他的腺体里，将他们的信息素交融在一起。

他颤抖着迎来高潮，Max喘息着，Alpha射进了他的生殖腔里，他舔了舔干裂的嘴唇，Furiosa抱着他，直到结消退，她从Omega的身体里退出来，Max半眯着眼，Furiosa吻了他，“休息一下吧。”

Max摸了摸他的后颈，已经不流血了，这是他们的第二次标记，还是有点疼。Furiosa侧身拥着他，结还卡在他的体内，她抚摸着Max隆起的腹部。Max握住她的手，他侧过头，又扯到了腰，呻吟了一声，Furiosa问他怎么样，然后试着从Omega的体内退出来。

Max轻声哼哼，他勾了下腿，又翻过身靠进Furiosa的怀里，他嗅了嗅Alpha的颈侧，发出柔软的咕哝声。

“你们似乎…很在意这个孩子？”Max抬起眼看她，试探着问。

“是的，”Furiosa吻了吻他的眉梢，Max眨眨眼，有些不解，“一个健康的新生儿，”Furiosa解释道，“意味着这个世界仍然适于我们繁衍。”

“地球之母还没有抛弃我们。”

“唔。”Max皱了皱眉，他抿着嘴唇，思索了一会儿，“我会努力的。”他干巴巴地说。

Furiosa被他逗笑了，她已经很少笑了。Max有些无辜地看着她，“笑什么？”他耳朵红了，Furiosa亲昵地咬了咬他的鼻尖，“痒。”Max咕哝道。

他的日子快到了，Miss Giddy一直陪在他的身边，这让Max有些烦。他大部分时间都窝在自己的巢里，让Alpha的气息包围着自己。他不愿意活动，经常胡乱发脾气，Furiosa甚至被他咬过，他还趁着Furiosa不在的时候威胁要把可怜的Miss Giddy赶出去。

女孩们有时会来看他，但是Max不愿意见她们，他抱着自己圆滚滚的肚子蜷缩在角落里，会因为Furiosa身上带着其他Omega的气味偷偷哭。

他变得越来越焦虑，会在Furiosa亲吻他的后颈时红着眼眶脆弱地看着她。Furiosa带他出去了几次，带他回到大漠，回到广阔的天地中，医师不建议她这样做，在野外生产的危险性极高，但是Max很高兴，他们在黄沙翻涌时亲吻，直到落日的余晖烧尽，群星闪耀为他们指明归途。

Max粘着Furiosa，几乎寸步不离，他以一种报复的心态放纵着Omega的天性，他太害怕了，会因为梦里索命的亡魂和畸形的婴孩惊醒，Furiosa抱着他，安抚地亲吻他的额头。

他醒过来，Furiosa不在身边，Max嗅到其他Omega的味道。她端着一盆新鲜的植物回来，绿色的叶子，顶端缀着鹅黄。Max坐起来，有些戒备地打量着。

“开花了，”Furiosa说，“Dag让Toast给你送来的。”

她将那盆小花递给他，Max小心地凑过去，他的鼻尖凑到花瓣上，“很香。”他哑着嗓子说，轻轻抚摸沾着水滴的叶片，“很漂亮。”

“是的，”Furiosa温柔地看着他，“它存活了。”

医师说临盆的日子快到了，Furiosa于是更加寸步不离的守着Max。她看起来比Omega还紧张，Max有些好笑地拉着她的手，放到唇边亲吻，“你摸摸看，”他说，握着Furiosa的手指放到肚皮上，脸有点红，“我们马上要见面了。”

Miss Giddy每隔一段时间就会来检查他一次，Max配合地张开大腿，并安抚地抓着Alpha的手。男性Omega的身体构造与女性不同，为了顺利生产，他的体腔内分泌了许多润滑液，使肛口变得松软，Miss Giddy让Furiosa给他喂一些水，大概开到四指时，她去叫来了堡垒的医师。

自己的Omega待产，Furiosa对任何靠近Max的人都很戒备，Alpha的信息素不受控制地发散出来宣誓主权，Max拉住她的手，他开始疼了，额头上冒了冷汗，“我还好，”他吞咽着，短促地抽着气，“没问题的……”

Furiosa紧抓着Max的手，Omega痛苦地呻吟着，他的眼前出现重影，他开始幻听，他的体内撕裂着，他看见荒漠、蓝天、尘暴、星空，乌鸦掠过，枯木逢春，他感受到Furiosa的气息包围着他，Max头痛欲裂，直到听到婴儿的第一声啼哭。他的眼前发白，气喘吁吁，Furiosa抵住他的额头，叫他的名字。

“是一个健康的男孩。”医师宣布道。

Max紧绷的弦松懈下来，“好的…”他抽着气，流露出一点笑意，Furiosa吻了吻他的额头，帮他擦掉汗。

Toast从医师怀里接过孩子，抱给Max看。“一个男孩。”Furiosa吻着他的鬓角，轻声喃喃，“头发是黑色的。”

“好的……”Max喘息着，他努力睁开眼，看到婴儿皱巴巴的小脸，他虚弱地笑了笑，咧着嘴角，“他们看起来长得都一样。”他小声嘀咕，医师又在夸男孩像他一样可爱，Max想要皱眉，他不太有力气了，Furiosa把孩子抱到他的旁边，小婴儿呜呜哭着，Max侧头看着他，“好吧，”他轻声说，“你真的很可爱。”

Max从机车上下来，他掸了掸裤腿上的沙粒，踩与绿地交界处的黄沙上，吹了一声口哨。

一个小男孩从半人高的玉米田中钻出来，他看到Max，兴奋地跑过去，一把抱住他的大腿，“Daddy！”他高兴地叫道，露出他的小豁牙。

“嘿，男子汉，”Max把他抱起来，用胳膊托着他的屁股，他拨开茂盛的叶片，走进田地里，“Aunt Dag在哪？Furiosa叫我来接你。”

“有颗树结果子了，”男孩搂着他的脖子，凑到Max耳边小声问，“你怀小宝宝了吗？”

“谁这么跟你说的？”Max朝他挑眉，他们穿过玉米田，前面是一片空地。Dag和Cheedo在一棵结着小红果子的树下，小女孩用上衣兜着一些，Max走过去，向她们打招呼。

“看起来收成还不赖？”Max说，他把男孩放到地上，附身摸了摸小女孩的头，小Dag递给他两颗鲜红色的果实，“哇，很甜。”Max赞叹道。

“来接小家伙？”Dag将一缕头发别到耳后，“是的，”Max点点头，“顺便来给你们送一些补给。”

“这一片土地康复得不错，”Max领着他的小儿子，他掰了一小段新鲜的树枝，装进上衣的口袋里，“Furiosa会很高兴的。”

“它们存活了，虽然很不容易。”Dag说，Cheedo照看着她的小女儿，她送Max他们离开绿地。

“希望永存( Hope is alive)。”Max说，他将男孩抱上机车后座，给他扣上头盔，“抱着我的腰。”他叮嘱道，然后跨坐到机车上，“那么…我们就先回去了。”

Dag同他们作别。Max启动机车，扬起尘土，他们向堡垒而行，远离绿地，那抹绿色在漫漫黄沙之中觉醒。

废土之上，信仰会重塑，生命会重生。

希望永存。


End file.
